1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for managing a broadcast for a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for managing a broadcast for a portable terminal, wherein the portable terminal may receive supplementary information related to the broadcast and provide various functions by utilizing the received supplementary information, and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the significant developments in information and communication technology and semiconductor technology, the use of portable terminals has rapidly increased. Recent portable terminals have been developed so as to provide a greater number of functions and operations on the portable terminals. For example, portable terminals, which may also be referred to as mobile communication terminals, provide various functions such as a Television (TV) watching function (e.g., mobile broadcasting such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) or Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)), a music playing function (e.g., Motion Picture Expert Group (MPEG)-1 or MPEG-2 Audio Layer-3 (MP3)), a camera function, an Internet access function, as well as a general communication function such as speech call or message transmission/reception, and other similar functions.
A portable terminal may receive supplementary information about a broadcast (e.g., information about traffic, broadcasting programs, etc.) that is received and may provide functions utilizing the received supplementary information. However, because the functions utilizing supplementary information may be configured to be always activated or turned on without reference to a user's needs, unnecessary power consumption may result from the functions being always activated. In order to reduce power consumption, a user may set the functions to be inactivated when receiving a broadcast. However, in such a case, the user may not be able to receive guidance corresponding to supplementary information at a moment that the user needs such guidance.